


A Reason

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Snakes, Spiders, confusing story line, settling daemons, unsettled daemons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Peter Parker has a snakeBen says theres a reason fate gave him one. Peter's not too sure.





	A Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Sudden Violent Urge to have Peter have a double formed Daemon
> 
> Also a Sudden Violent Urge to give Peter a snake too big for him to normally carry.

Peter Parker had a snake. 

It wasn’t a common daemon, by any means, and meant he was often mistrusted for it. Those with snakes often were said to be untrustworthy, and Peter didn't understand that. He hated it, but he wouldn’t trade Ami for the world.

She settled early, far earlier than any others in his class. He had heard that people often settled in their teen years, but Ami settled when he was in third grade. Peter was confused why she couldn’t change anymore, but Ben has promised that it was normal, just happened far earlier than normal. 

Unfortunately this also meant a lot of weird looks. Ami hung around his shoulders, a boa that, while still a juvenile, seemed to drown Peter in her coils. He never seemed to notice, however, still a happy child. 

It was hard, watching his friends slowly distance themselves and leave him behind because of words from untrusting parents. A child with a settled snake daemon... was unnerving.

Time passed, Peter never stopped being his upbeat self, which confused so many teachers and parents that met him. A snake meant danger, untrustworthiness, lies. So, often, they took it as a front. 

May and Ben were the only constants, the only ones who saw how much it hurt him to have everyone turn him away, just because of the boa draped across his shoulders. 

Tiana, Ben’s soft tabby, often curled up with Ami to comfort her while Ben reassured Peter. There was a reason fate had chosen this form for Ami, and it would be clear one day. Bret, May’s panther, had a different approach, swearing that he would be the cause of their demise if they ever hurt Peter like that again. Ami got a kick out of, and Bret’s pacing often got a small laugh from Peter as well. Perhaps it was why he kept doing it. 

Ned was the first outside of family to see Ami and not freak out. If he could, Peter would have hidden Ami, but she hated being covered if it weren’t for a good reason. Ned saw her when he first lay eyes on Peter, and, when Peter tensed, prepared for the freak out, Ned just smiled, and sat next to him. Ned shifted, pulling a robin from his pocket. 

Peter found her name was Juliet, and that she was unsettled, strange for someone in high school, but Peter found that he didn’t care. He had a weird daemon too, and maybe that’s what brought them together. 

Then Oscorp happened, and Peter spent nights writhing on his bed, biting into a pillow to stop from screaming, with Ami squirming on the floor and hissing at pain. It was hell, and, when it finally stopped, Peter was grateful, yet scared. He knew something was different when he almost broke his door trying to open it, and then ended up on the ceiling 

Which is when Ami started to show signs of change. 

Peter was terrified. He didn’t want Ami to change. Sure, he knew it might be easier if she had a different form, but he was reminded of all those times Ben would hold him and say ‘Fate made her a boa for a reason’ and he didn’t want to change. 

But she didn’t fully. Not really. She seemed confused, scared, but could shift between two forms now. Peter was... relieved she didn’t change much, but how does someone explain how their boa daemon turned to a tarantula over night? 

The next couple days was hell, figuring everything out, as Ami shifted between her two forms in a flurry of fear and legs, before, finally, settling back into her boa form. It was a comfort, having that weight back onto his shoulders, but it felt much easier to carry. 

Then Ben died. 

He felt it in his soul, screaming as he watched the resignation of death settle into Ben’s eyes when Tiana crumpled into Dust, and felt it when Ben slipped away from his hands as well. He could have stopped it, he could have stopped it. 

It was then that Ami shifted into her other form to crawl across Peter’s neck and onto his head, spreading out in a comfort that Peter remembered. Ami was trying to mimic Ben’s hand in his hair, and he felt... less sick about the double formed daemon. 

He started making his suit soon after, and soon enough, a spider themed hero coasted through the city, his spider daemon perched on his shoulder as he swooped through streets, and Peter continued his classed, his boa draped across his shoulders, content in the fact that no one would know it was Peter 

Ned found out, and then Tony Stark showed up at his door. Ami hissed at him as he bounced around the room in search of the suit, before shifting to a spider to get to the spider monkey perched on Tony’s shoulder easier. It gave the billionaire all the proof he needed to bring Peter under his wing. 

Then throw him back after the ferry. It hurt more than Peter thought it could, before he donned his old suit once more to go do what he thought he had to anyways. 

Ami was a boa under that building. Too scared to try and be a spider, as Peter cried and begged for someone to help him, before taking it and helping himself. Ami stayed a boa in the fight against Vulture, despite the idea that Spider-man seen with another daemon would raise suspicion. 

And it hurt, trying to explain everything to Aunt May, and Bret, everything that happened, as Ami shifted between her forms nervously. 

It was the scariest meeting the other Avengers, not as Spider-Man, but as Peter Parker. Ami hung around her neck, staring at the spider monkey they had learned was called Juniper as he tried to explain his plan

It didn’t work, of course, since Ami panicked at the sight of the bird of prey leering dangerously at her from Sam’s shoulder, and shifted to her spider form to burrow into Peter’s shirt. They discovered who Spider-Man was in that second, and Ami would not let Juniper live it down. 

Steve was the first not to be confused at the double formed daemon. Anell, a large lioness settled by his side when Ami was a boa, but, at the sight of Sam’s Harriet-Ami was still scared, and by extension Peter, and felt safer if they were Spider-Man, rather than Peter Parker-shifted to her spider form and hid in Peter’s pocket. Anell blinked her large eyes, and, when Peter prepared for the confusion, climbed up into Steve’s lap and shifted into a small gecko. 

MJ had barely gotten used it, though she would deny it, you could see her field mouse warily eyeing Ami, and Peter knew the trouble he went through to get to his spot now. 

Weird daemons were what brought Ned and Peter together, and MJ didn’t seem to fit the idea of her daemon, making it easy to bring her into the group. 

Maybe they didn’t know the full extent of the weirdness of his daemon, but that was okay. 

Cause he finally understood why fate had chosen for him a boa. 

Perhaps he was a bit of a liar, a bit untrustworthy, as he flaked out on people and danced around where he ran off to most days, and maybe it was easier for everything of his to be taken as a lie with Ami curled around his neck, but he knew. 

He was not what everyone thought he was. He was better. He was Spider-Man. And he had a snake daemon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ned's Daemon settles when they leave high school. She turns into a penguin. 
> 
> Peter's Daemon- Boa Constictor/Tarantula (Ami)  
> Steve- Lioness/Gecko (Anell)  
> Tony- Spider Monkey (Juniper)  
> Sam- Falcon (what else?) (Harriet)  
> MJ- Wood Mouse (Henry)  
> Ned- Penguin (Juliet)  
> May- Panther (Bret)  
> Ben- Tabby Cat (Tiana)


End file.
